clubpenguinstarzfandomcom-20200215-history
Oagalthorp
Oagalthorp career Oagalthorp created the Army of Club Penguin, one of the very first official armies. He also modernized tactics, and is known as one of the greatest leaders of warfare. His army, ACP, helped paved the way for army history, and was one of the center armies of all World Wars. Oagalthorp is commonly known as the father of Club Penguin Armies and he is known throughout the community. He will be forever immortalized as an essential figure to the founding of this community. Without his ideas on the Miniclip Forums in 2006, it is safe to say that armies as we know it would not exist today. cparmy central legends . ---- Interview with Oagalthorp: Alright these questions will be about ACP just so you know. First Question: Being the first CP Army, was it harder or easier to build, would you say, compared to now? I started the ACP as a thread on a pretty popular forum, so we had some pretty good recruiting early on. So we had a solid base of active, intelligent soldiers. But we didn’t have the benefits of a WordPress site yet, so it’s hard to compare. I understand. It is a hard thing to judge being first. Now to my second question: In creating ACP, what do you believe was the hardest element? Finding enemies. emoticon The soldiers were very active on the forum and on CP, but simply finding another army to fight was always hard. That’s why most of our early battling was against Roman or the Viking Clans. I suppose that never actually occurred to me or most people. You can’t be active without enemies. Are you proud of the present ACP, what it has become to the CP Army world and the way it is currently run? Yes I am. Back when I led, if an army leader quit, the armies died. But we have such an effective leadership (and leadership selection) system that we’ll be thriving for a looong time. And it’s always fun to know that your army is number 1. Now what about the entire CP armies? Are you pleased with how this is all going? I am very pleased. When I first started the ACP, I had no idea that so many major armies would pop up all around us. Now their is an entire armies community with over 100 armies and about a dozen army news sites. It’s really amazing. Mhm. Next question. I know you have been leading the Ice Vikings. Are you building them like ACP or trying new methods? Some new ways, some old. Of course I am putting a major emphasis on recruiting and troop participation (like I did with ACP), but I am holding off on the number of wars until IV is much stronger. Well their is a difference between being first and not! emoticon Lastly, would you share three tips for small army leaders, those creating a new army? Sure thing. 1. You need to make neat, organized posts, and you need to make a lot of them. Otherwise your site is sloppy and nasty looking, and no one will want to join. 2. Get your troops active! Somehow you need to get them to visit your website multiple times a day, along with keeping them active on both your chat and CP. 3. Pay attention to your soldiers. If you just ignore them, then they will ignore you. And if your troops ignore you, well, then you don’t even have an army. oagalthorp interview on starting armies.. Controversy Has ACP pulled one from the old UMA playbook and impersonated its creator for a morale boost? Or has a clever spy infiltrated ACP in order to gain Owner during an important battle? This was the situation during the battle this morning between the ACP and Pirates. At approximately 12:20 pm EST, a user with the ID number 844984163 signed into ACP chat. What name he was using at the time has not been determined. At roughly 1:15 pm EST, the user was made an Owner by Ek after his identity had apparently been confirmed through a series of questions. cparmy central oagalthorp conspiracy Oagalthorp Impeachment Act In the course of the last month, Oagalthorp, leader of the ACP, has been making very foolish decisions. This bill is copyrighted by RPF and will remain TOP SECRET. Only Commando and the ANTA leaders (UMA, Golds, Nachos, and Ice Warriors)may read this document (I greatly recommend if read privately. No other RPF troops are eligible to read this.) The following contents of this bill states the purpose of Oagalthorp’s impeachment, the foolish decisions he has been making, and the demands that the fellow ANTA armies will demand to Oagalthorp. The purpose of this bill is the impeachment of Oagalthorp’s status as leader of the ACP. His actions and motives do not meet the requirements of ANTA Rules. Below is the following: rpfbills (2007) notes: http://cparmycentral.com/legends/ http://rpfbills.wordpress.com/2007/12/01/oagalthorpe-impeachment-act/ http://clubpenuinarmyexpresscpae.wordpress.com/2011/03/18/oagalthorp-on-starting-armies/ http://cparmycentral.com/2012/10/20/oagalthorp-conspiracy/ Category:Armies